The present inventors have attempted implementation of a metal roofing material as disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, i.e., a metal roofing material including a metal front substrate; a back substrate disposed on the back side of the front substrate; and a core material made of a foamed resin filled between the front substrate and the back substrate.